


Nine lives, and preserving them

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Purrfect AU [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe – College/University, Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pets, Responsibility, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Diesel's first visit to the vet.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Purrfect AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428946
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Nine lives, and preserving them

**Author's Note:**

> Incoming : a slice of responsible parenting, good advice from a grumpy vet, and fluff :)

"Diesel's turning around his litter box like mad this morning", Zoro says as his boyfriend gets out of the shower.

Sanji rolls himself in a towel and frowns. "There must be something wrong with it."

"That can't be, I just freshly refilled it."

"Hm. Lemme see that." The blond exits the bathroom and finds Diesel scratching inside his litter box without having left anything. He squints and observes.

The calico tabby exits the litter, meows loud, a low tone, different than usual, that indicates pain and discomfort. Then he goes back in, puts himself into position and then scratches frantically around him. Then he repeats the whole cycle.

Zoro comes to embrace Sanji from behind. "There's something wrong with our cat", he says, worry clear in his voice.

"Shit, you're right. I'mma search for a vet." Sanji rushes to the bedroom to retrieve his smartphone and browse the internet for the desired information. A couple of minutes after he announces, "C'mon marimo, I've got an address. There's a brand new vet clinic on North Street, it's the closest from the campus. We shouldn't miss it, the building is bright yellow."

* * *

"Wow, it sure looks brand new here", Sanji comments as he enters the veterinary clinic.

"At least there's no one so we should be able to see a vet soon", Zoro cocks his head towards the empty waiting room.

Sanji sits, careful of the cat he hid in the bag he currently wears on his torso. He opens a bigger opening with the zipper, gives a glance inside.

The calico tabby tilts his head up, but stays curled in a ball, feeling his human's warmth through the fabric. He lets out a small meow.

Sanji slides a hand in and softly scratches behind his cat's ears and tries to reassure him, "It's okay, kitty cat. It's gonna be okay."

A door opens to reveal a tall man with tousled raven hair and a goatee, wearing a white lab coat. He assesses the couple, squints and approaches them. "Dr Trafalgar", he introduces himself. "How may I help you ?"

Sanji opens wide his bag, revealing Diesel curled inside. "He's sick and we don't know what to do."

The vet raises a concerned eyebrow. "Bring him in", he says, leading the way to an examination room. Once everyone is in and he's closed the door behind them, he cautiously hauls Diesel up and starts examining the calico tabby. All the while he asks, "I take it you've found him in the streets not long ago ?"

Zoro frowns, "Why would that be ?"

"The bag, instead of a proper cage or specifically designed bag ?"

"Oh", Sanji says, "Not at all, we've had him for three years. It's the first time he ever gets outside."

Dr Trafalgar holds Diesel by the nape, and briefly stops his examination to glare at the couple. Then he resumes his palpation and questions. "What are the symptoms that brought you here today ?"

"He's walking in circles around his litter, seems to be wanting to pee or something, but nothing comes out. And his meows seem... kind of... pained ?", Zoro explains.

"Probably an urinary infection, let me see here..." He rubs his fingers on the insides of Diesel's hips.

Diesel meows from discomfort.

"Okay. Um, I'll take blood samples, I'll do an echography and I'll be right back. He cautiously grabs Diesel and brings him to an adjoining room.

Sanji grabs Zoro's hand. "He's gonna be okay", he murmurs to himself.

Zoro tightens his fingers around his boyfriend's.

Dr Trafalgar is soon back and delivers his diagnosis as he places Diesel back on the examination table. "Kidney stones, and those induced a urinary infection. You did well to bring him here, that's fatal if not treated soon."

Suddenly uneased, Sanji winces. "Can you heal him ?"

"Of course. I'll do the antibiotics injection right now and I'll give you the rest of the treatment."

Zoro exhales a relieved sigh. "Thanks, doc."

Diesel claws at the examination table as he feels the foreign human grabbing him _there_ again where he can't move afterwards.

Administrating the medicine, Dr Trafalgar asks, "So you've had him for three years now... and you've never thought of bringing him to a vet, ever ?" He pets the cat when he's done.

Free at last and happy to get some attention, Diesel headbumps the new human's hand.

Zoro frowns. "Didn't think that would be that big of a deal."

Sanji shrugs. "Uh yeah, there's this friend that just gave Diesel to us, so-"

The vet has a disapproving hum. "Your friend isn't the only irresponsible one. This cat isn't neutered, has no vaccines, no ID, no way for you to prove that it's healthy and yours." He exasperatedly sighs.

Diesel looks up at the humans arguing over him. He has no idea what's being said but there's some kind of uncomfortable tension between them.

Sanji explains, "Well... we kinda... live in a dorm. Pets aren't allowed there, so I assure you there's no other animal around. I don't think the vaccines are really necessary."

Zoro muses, "But we're moving at the end of the year, so who knows ?"

Dr Trafalgar's grey gaze goes to one from another, and he sighs again. "Either way, that cat isn't getting out of here without proper identification. We can plan the rest of the backlog for later, but I won't let him out without a chip. It's best for him, and for you both as well, trust me. You'll be grateful he's chipped the day he gets lost."

Trying to appease his humans, the calico tabby moves towards them and meows for attention.

Sanji cringes. "I guess you're right." He raises a hand to idly pet Diesel.

"Can you hold him ? I'll be right back with the chip."

Zoro instantly moves to haul Diesel up in his arms, gently petting him and murmuring reassuring words.

Sanji joins his boyfriend in his petting and softly smiles.

The vet is back a few moments later, and gazing at the young couple taking turns saying cute names at the calico tabby, has a soft sigh. The frown on his forehead somehow softened, he explains, "This is the ID chip I'm going to place under his skin. We're going to fill the associated file in the national register and then you'll be the official owners of this cat, meaning you take full responsibility for what happens to him, and in case he gets lost, you have a means to reclaim him. Alright ?"

Both students nod.

* * *

When the couple officially owns Diesel, and they have the necessary medicine to maintain his treatment during the week, they go back to their shared room, talking loud to cover Diesel's soft meows when they go through the dorm's corridors.

The moment the calico tabby is delicately dropped on the floor, he starts grooming.

Sanji carelessly lets himself fall on the couch. "Geez, that vet is skilled but a bit on the annoying side, eh ?"

"Nah, I agree with him that we should be more careful with Diesel. There's a lot we didn't know about taking care of a cat. I think it's nice that we had some good advice."

Sanji rolls his eyes. "Fine. But what kind of doctor has "death" tattooed on his hands ? He's weird."

"I don't mind. And he approved of Diesel's home-cooked meals."

"True that", Sanji puffs his chest out.

"So next week he's getting neutered and vaccinated, and he'll be good to go."

"And we'll be able to safely move in with him..." Sanji gazes up at his boyfriend.

Zoro's smile widens. "Yeah", he exhales as he sits on the couch next to the blond. He holds Sanji's closest hand between his own, and softly says, "I'm looking forward to it."

Sanji's heart grows another size at hearing this, and before he's registered it he murmurs, "Me too." He blinks the moment the words are out, and has a nervous chuckle... Registering Diesel under both their names was something symbolic : caring together for a sentient being feels kind of like co-parenting to Sanji, and it made him realize that he was ready to build something solid, something great upon this blooming relationship.

Zoro cocks his head to the side in interrogation.

Sanji dives in head first to place a kiss on Zoro's hands. When he lifts his head up he says, "Sorry, marimo, it's just- I- I wanna make this work, and I'm so eager, and happy. I think...", he trails out. "I-" _Fuck._ He bites the inside of his cheek and sighs. "I think we're gonna do great", he finally says.

Done grooming, Diesel goes to his litter box and _finally_ manages to pee. Exiting the box with a chirpy meow, he hops onto the couch near Zoro.

The green-haired student brings a hand to pet him. "Doing better ?"

The calico tabby rubs his head against his human's palm, glad he's feeling better now and aware it's thanks to both his humans' intervention. He purrs and paws at his human's thigh.

Sanji murmurs, "Yeah, we're gonna do great", he repeats to himself. He glances at the marimo, at their cat, and finally allows himself to realize, _I think I love him._ It's both an empowering and a terrifying thought, but it's here, and he's left at a loss as for what to do next. Confessing seems hard, keeping it to himself safer yet somehow dishonest. Absentmindedly petting Diesel, his fingers find Zoro's and they intertwine over soft fur. His gaze shoots up.

Zoro blinks, has the softest of smiles and says, "I think we are doing great already."

Sanji rolls his eyes, mock-exasperated at the marimo being so cheesy, but it's more to avert his eyes and hide his satisfaction at hearing this.

Diesel climbs on his blond human and curls into a ball there. He starts purring, synchronizing his breathing with his human's heartbeat.

Feeling a bit more at ease with a vibrating ball of fur installed on his thighs, Sanji softly smiles and resumes petting his cat.

Zoro soon joins him.

The blond takes a deep breath, straightens his back and blurts out before he changes his mind, "I think I love you."

Zoro freezes, blinks twice, and grabs Sanji by the nape for a bruising kiss. Eyes tightly shut, he rests his forehead against his boyfriend's, exhales and murmurs, "I love you too."

"Aw, marimo..." Sanji can't help a smile from taking over his face, and it's with glee that he kisses his _lover_ again.

Meanwhile, Diesel falls asleep, glad to be home, safe, and surrounded by love.


End file.
